Matched
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Crees que el amor está hecho para durar toda la vida pero no y cuando eso pasa y te ves involucrada en una página de citas solo queda esperar que tu match no sea un psicópata, o el verdadero amor de tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **.Chapter I.**

Katniss Everdeen. Cabello castaño y ondulado, no muy alta pero si esbelta y con curvas pronunciadas. Ojos del color de las tormentas y unos labios rosados que invitan a cualquiera a besarlos. Estudiante de diseño gráfico, segundo año, en la universidad de Panem, donde se encuentra ahora, esperando. Dueña de una muy corta paciencia si le preguntas a cualquiera. Él ya debería estar aquí piensa mientras mueve su pie exasperada, últimamente hace mucho eso. Demora en contestar sus mensajes, en ir a por ella a la Universidad, en decirle algo bonito, en llevarle a su casa y pasar la noche acurrucados.

Está apoyada sobre una enorme columna de concreto, la brisa primaveral mueve su melena y le da un aire soñador. Juega con su tableta gráfica, acabando el boceto del hermoso pájaro con el que soñó la noche anterior. Cada pocos trazos alza la mirada esperando verle, pero no. Tampoco ha sonado su móvil y eso ya le extraña. Lo revisa de nuevo y por enésima vez, no está en silencio, no hay mensajes. Con la vista aun en el aparato electrónico decide moverse a donde haya sombra porque la luz le impide ver correctamente la pantalla, no nota al chico con el que inevitablemente acaba chocando.

— Lo siento — musita alzando la vista para encontrarse con el azul más intenso que ha visto en un par de ojos— iba distraída…

— También yo — el desconocido sonríe y un hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla, le enseña una enorme cámara fotográfica — Peeta Mellark — extiende la mano y ella también, es un apretón suave pero firme que le transmite seguridad.

— Katniss — musita con algo de esfuerzo, no es del tipo de persona que hace amigos con facilidad, no le gusta presentarse, ni generar un vínculo con nadie, es algo arisca según su madre — Everdeen — agrega observándole mejor, facciones perfectas, cabello rubio dorado y barba de algunos días que le da un aire galante.

— Un nombre interesante — no ha soltado su mano, ella dedica una mirada al agarre y acaba soltándose como si le hubiera dado corriente — No creo haberte visto en clases, Katniss Everdeen.

— Yo… — ve que algunas personas se han detenido a unos pasos de ellos, todas llevan cámaras que lucen profesionales y les miran — no estudio fotografía.

— Supongo que no — tiene una carcajada varonil — solo es un curso extracurricular — afirma saludando a los otros — estudio artes…

— Diseño gráfico — exclama con rapidez para no seguir viéndose como una tonta, escucha el estridente y familiar sonido de la motocicleta de su novio y voltea, puede verle desde allí con su casco a juego con la motocicleta rojo fuego — lo siento debo irme.

— Un gusto haberte conocido Katniss — vuelve a sonreír y la chica no entiende porque le agrada tanto esa mueca en el desconocido.

— Igual — baja corriendo las escaleras y se aposta al lado del vehículo — tardaste demasiado.

— Hola cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? — La castaña le fulmina con la mirada y solo atina a enseñarle la pantalla del móvil, el chico llevaba una hora de retraso— Mucho tráfico preciosa — se quita el casco y la melena pelirroja reluce al sol del atardecer — ¿Cómo estás? — le sonríe con dulzura e incluso acaricia la mejilla de la chica con la yema de sus dedos.

— Harta de esperar Darius — se cruza de brazos.

— Lo sé, lo siento — le roba un beso de los labios y le entrega el segundo casco— arriba Katt no hay mucho tiempo.

Va a replicar que si él hubiera llegado a tiempo no estarían atrasados pero no tiene ganas de pelear. Pone el casco en su sitio y se sienta detrás de él aferrándose a su cintura. Darius le dedica una caricia a sus manos y emprende la vuelta. Están en casa de Katniss en 20 minutos. Se despiden un largo rato besándose más de lo que debieran en público. Él promete estar en su puerta en dos horas y se va a su departamento, a seis cuadras de la de ella.

Al entrar en casa le recibe su hermana. La joven Prim y su amigo Rory hacen deberes en la mesa de la cocina. Su madre aún está en el hospital y pasaran otras seis horas antes de que regrese. Sube a su habitación y observa cada pared llena de dibujos de Darius, Prim y su amiga Madge. También hay bocetos de la ciudad y de lugares que no ha visitado o que siquiera existen. Los observa con orgullo mientras se desnuda. Se ducha con rapidez y demora casi el doble en secar su montón de cabello. Mira su armario en busca de un atuendo aunque sea presentable. Acaba con toda su ropa sobre la cama mirándolo todo con el ceño fruncido.

No puede llevar cualquier cosa, es el cumpleaños de Madge. Ella tiene mucho más dinero que su familia y aun así es su mejor amiga. Pero su fiesta será a toda pompa por sus veintiuno, no puede ir de jeans. Tiene pocos vestidos, no le gusta usarlos de cualquier forma, aunque sabe que en está ocasión sería necesario. Frunce aún más el ceño y se muerde el labio, pensativa.

— Lleva el celeste — su hermana aparece en el umbral de su puerta, le asusta y da un pequeño brinco dedicándole una mirada.

— ¿Rory ya se fue? — consulta mirando el vestido en cuestión, es delicado pero quizás demasiado corto.

— Tenia una cita con Rue — masculla su quinceañera hermana rodando los ojos— el celeste estará bien para el cumpleaños de tu amiga… A Darius le será fácil quitártelo.

— Primrose — chilla la castaña poniéndose roja como un tomate, desde que la rubia les encontró a medio desnudar en una ocasión siempre halla la oportunidad para burlarse de ella, aunque lo cierto es que espera que aquella afirmación sea cierta.

— Te prestaré tacones — canturrea yéndose de la habitación.

 ** _Dear D: Me atrasaré media hora bonita._**

 ** _Katniss: De nuevo?_**

 ** _Dear D. Si…_**

— Mierda — maldice en voz alta, soltando el aparato sobre la cama, rebota y va a parar al lado de un cojín.

— ¿Darius de nuevo? — La rubia le mira apenada, Katniss lleva más de un mes soportando la aparente lejanía de su novio — tacones negros.

— ¿De dónde sacaste tu esos? — los observa fijamente y parecen más una máquina de tortura que simples zapatos.

— Un regalo — miente muy mal, pero no le dirá nada, ella jamás ha reprendido a su pequeño patito— ¿Qué pasa con D ahora?

— Sigue tardándose… hace semanas que no voy a su casa porque siempre hay una excusa, siempre llega tarde… hace tiempo que no me dice que me quiere Prim…

— Quizás le están machacando en el trabajo — Darius es policía, es un trabajo difícil, pero desde hace dos años que salen y este último mes ha cambiado mucho— sabes que no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero es una posibilidad.

— No lo sé…

— Da igual, pruébatelo todo.

— ¿Qué tal? — da una vuelta sobre sí misma y acaba viéndose en el espejo, el vestido celeste resalta con el color de su piel, acaba a mitad de sus muslos y los altos zapatos le dan una buena estatura, el único problema restante es su melena.

— ¡Preciosa! Yo te peino — chilla emocionada su hermana obligándole a sentarse en la cama.

Acaba con un trenzado elegante y el cabello completamente recogido, lo que deja su espalda al descubierto haciéndole ver muy sensual. Toma su chaqueta de cuero negro para cortar con tanta elegancia y su hermana hace una mueca. Le da igual, lo más seguro es que acabe con frio si no lleva alguna clase de abrigo. El reloj marca las ocho, la fiesta empieza a las nueve y hay media hora desde su casa en los suburbios hasta la bonita casa de campo de su rubia amiga.

 _ **Katniss: Darius? Son las 8.50 estarás aquí pronto?**_

 _ **Dear D: No bonita. Al menos otra media hora…**_

 _ **Katniss: De verdad D? Llamaré a un taxi.**_

 _ **Dear D: lo que creas conveniente Katniss.**_

Emite un bufido y marca frustrada el número del taxi. Serán otros 10 minutos de espera pero al menos llegará, lo que con su novio parece que no ocurrirá. Se mira en el espejo y se pregunta porque ira a esa fiesta de todos modos. Odia la música de moda y más a todo volumen. La gente no es lo suyo desde que está en el kínder y Madge ha invitado a casi toda la universidad. Bufa de nuevo, va porque es su mejor amiga y porque se suponía que pasaría la noche con Darius luego de la fiesta. Extraña estar con él en la soledad de su piso de soltero.

Mira con impaciencia el reloj en su móvil. Llega a la casa de Madge pasadas las nueve y media y se lamenta. Odia llegar tarde a cualquier sitio, menos en una ocasión que se supone es especial, aunque duda que su querida amiga lo note con tantos invitados revoloteándole. Un hombre corpulento y de traje le recibe en la entrada, revisa su identificación y busca su nombre en una larga lista. El padre de Madge es el alcalde de la ciudad así que cualquier medida de seguridad es poca para su florecita. Madge debe estar ofuscada, no le gusta ostentar con el poder de su familia, lo que hace que a Katniss le agrade más.

Cinco minutos después está recorriendo el largo camino desde la entrada a la puerta de casa. La música se oye a todo volumen y la castaña piensa en huir. Sigue caminando y cruza la cerca, la fiesta es en el patio trasero de todas formas. Busca a su amiga con la mirada y le encuentra rodeada de gente, algo que es usual para alguien tan popular, aunque a Madge no le gusta en absoluto serlo. Esperará a que tenga menos compañía se dice y aun sosteniendo la bolsa en la que tiene el regalo se pasea por la mesa de comida. Lleva quince minutos viendo que comer y aún no ha tocado bocado, sigue pensando en Darius, en porque no le ha llamado, en porque aún no ha llegado.

— ¿Sin apetito? — oye su voz y luego una luz le ciega — lo siento, es un flash algo fuerte.

— No me agradan las fotos — musita algo cohibida, es el chico de la universidad, con el que chocó en la tarde y ya ha olvidado su nombre.

— Algo extraño…

— ¿Por qué?

— Sales muy bien en ellas — le enseña la pantalla y una Katniss pensativa se aparece, realmente es una buena foto — muy bonita.

— Gracias — musita acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja, además de su novio y su hermana nadie le ha dicho que sea bonita y eso le desconcierta — ¿Co-conoces a Madge?

— No realmente.

— ¿Te has colado a su fiesta?

— Blanco o negro ¿verdad? — Ríe con ganas y a ella vuelve a parecerle una excelente risa — soy el fotógrafo…

— Oh, ya, lo siento — toma una copa al azar que un mozo está ofreciendo y le da un sorbo, grave error, el Martini le quema la garganta y aunque lo intenta la mueca en su rostro no se ve bien, abandona la copa en la mesa dedicándole una mirada de odio.

—Seguiré tomando fotos — toma su mano y le besa el dorso — un gusto verte Katniss.

Se aleja de ella para reunirse con otros dos hombres, claramente mayores que él, pero muy similares. Uno voltea y puede ver en su espalda un logo. Una cámara y unas letras que citan M&M fotografías. No le da mayor importancia y vuelve a buscar a su amiga.

— Kitty Kat — Katniss chilla por el susto, Madge se ha aparecido detrás de ella y le ha hecho cosquillas en las costillas — tardaste en aparecer amiga mía.

— Cielos Madge me vas a infartar —le abraza levemente — para ti…

— ¿Lo terminaste? — Los ojos color cielo se iluminan mientras se acerca a una mesa y quita la bolsa — por cierto, luces fenomenal — le guiña un ojo con picardía y la castaña nota la sangre volando a sus mejillas.

— Si… a pesar de que odio pintar — masculla contrariada viendo a su amiga desgarrar el papel de regalo — gracias, también te ves genial — repasa el vestuario de su amiga, un vestido blanco con mucho tul y vuelo, su melena rubia en rizos que le llegan apenas por debajo de los hombros.

— No sé por qué, si eres buenísima.

— Porque para algo está la tecnología, para no ensuciar mis manos.

— Es perfecto… — es una foto, literalmente lo era, una foto de ellas dos en las montañas del Siete, Katniss bocetó la imagen y luego la pintó con oleos sobre tela— muchas gracias — le abraza con fuerza y la castaña corresponde.

— Feliz cumpleaños — de nuevo ve la luz blanca y voltea al origen, el hoyuelo es lo primero que ve, sin embargo él no se acerca, sigue sacando fotos.

— ¿Qué miras? — pregunta curiosa la rubia viendo en su dirección.

— A nadie — exclama muy rápido viendo hacia otro lado — intentaba ver si Darius había llegado.

— Tienes que dejar a ese tipo Katniss…

— ¿Solo porque tu no lo quieres?

— Es cinco años mayor, tienes que buscarte alguien mejor, con cerebro — rueda los ojos acomodándose los rizos.

— Le quiero Madge… tu no lo entenderías porque disfrutas estar con uno y otro…

— Gracias por llamarme…

— No te llame nada, te gusta la adrenalina, a mí la calidez de un novio, ¿ya?

— Prefiero mis muchas noches ¿Vale? — ríen con ganas.

La hija del alcalde obliga a Katniss a bailar con su grupo de amigas de clase. Se lo pasa bien, al menos un buen rato, también bebe algunos tragos y come lo que sea que Madge pone en sus manos. Cuando hace demasiado calor para su chaqueta decide ir al cuarto de Madge a resguardarla, odiaría perderla, es el último regalo que le dio su padre antes de dejarlas. Se encuentra con varias parejas besándose, en las escaleras, en uno de los baños con la puerta entornada, en el pasillo que lleva al cuarto de su amiga.

Entra sin llamar porque no esperaba encontrar a nadie. Lo primero que reconoce, aun en la penumbra reinante de la habitación, es la chaqueta verde militar con una enorme estampa de motocicletas, ella le regaló esa prenda a una persona en particular. Alzar la vista le duele en el alma, la corta melena pelirroja cuidadosamente peinada en algún momento yace despeinada por las manos de una rubia que lleva mucho maquillaje. Los ojos verdes se posan en ella y su nombre muere en los labios del hombre. Cierra de un portazo pensando que quizás se le subió el alcohol a la cabeza. Darius no estaba morreándose con otra chica, esa chica no estaba en brasier y él no tenía esa mirada de excitación que a ella le hacía sentir en las nubes. Eran otros, él era otro.

Respira agitada, aun con la mano en la perilla que se mueve en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. De repente está frente a Darius que le mira compungido, como si hubiese roto algún objeto de herencia familiar. Le zumban los oídos y aunque ve la boca del pelirrojo moverse no alcanza a captar las palabras. Le da la espalda, se pone su chaqueta y tambaleándose vuelve por donde ha venido. Sale por la puerta principal de la casa, intenta calmarse, respirar con normalidad, escuchar algo más que las pulsaciones en sus oídos. En algún punto empieza a correr, pero los tacones de su hermana no fueron hechos para el ejercicio y acaba sobre los mosaicos del camino de entrada, a escasos metros del guardia que le dejo entrar.

— Katniss… Katniss — le escucha llegar hasta ella, le levanta de un movimiento — lo siento bonita, yo…

— ¿Quién es? — él apenas puede oírle por sobre el volumen de la música — ¿Quién es ella Darius? — señala a la casa posando sus ojos plateados en los de él, de un verde oscuro y sin brillo.

— Delly…

— Si sabes su nombre al menos — suspira.

— Katty — le sujeta del brazo, ella quería volver a caminar — solo fue un desliz, te quiero a ti.

— ¿Llamas desliz a algo que lleva pasando un mes…o más? — chilla por sobre la música y golpea con su pequeña bolsa en el pecho de él.

— ¿Lo sabías? — esa pregunta es como una puñalada, una confirmación de algo que ella esperaba que fuera una paranoia.

— Por eso estabas distante… llegabas tarde, no querías que fuera a tu casa…

— Katty… te quiero a ti…

— Vete al diablo Darius, yo te quería…

Odia llorar, mucho menos en público. Esperaba que estuviera en algo raro, quería creer que tenía mucho trabajo, lo que sea, no eso. No quería creer que las manos que con tanto ímpetu acariciaban a otra también se posaban sobre ella. Arregla su vestido y nota que una de sus rodillas sangra y el tobillo le duele muchísimo. Él insiste en llevarla a casa, a su casa para que hablen. Katniss simplemente se mueve hasta la entrada y le pide al hombre que la custodia que aleje a Darius de ella. Por suerte un taxi pasa por allí, se sube intentando borrar se su memoria como su hombre deslizaba sus manos por las costillas de la chica subiendo hasta sus pechos justo cuando ella abrió la puerta.

 ** _Katniss: Me fui ¿Vale? Disfruta la fiesta, te quiero, feliz cumple._**

 ** _Madge: COMO?_**

 _ **Katniss: Larga historia…**_

Pone el móvil en silencio y lo guarda en su bolso. Le indica al chofer a donde ir y se dedica a observar el paisaje correr a su lado. No esperaba que algo así le pasara a ella. Siempre fue buena. Cuido de su hermana desde que ambas fueron muy pequeñas para que su madre trabajara en dos empleos y así suplir el sueldo de su padre que murió cuando Katniss tenía trece. Acabó la prepa en el cuadro de honor y trabajando logra pagar su carrera. Siempre dijo que tuvo suerte de hallar a Darius, que alguien como él se fijara en ella, tan insignificante y mediocre. Ahora sabía que en realidad era el destino lo que le impedía ser feliz.

El chofer lleva más de cinco minutos intentando llamar la atención de la chica. Finalmente le grita que debe bajarse, ella suelta un billete y se baja sin escuchar que es demasiado por el viaje. Azota la puerta y espera que el carro se vaya para derrumbarse frente al jardín delantero de su casa. Llora con ganas arrancando parte del césped y haciéndolo volar. Golpea el suelo y solloza por un rato más antes de ponerse en pie. Observa el cielo negro y cubierto de estrellas brillantes. Respira profundo un par de veces y quitándose los tacones camina hasta el hall de entrada. Pasan de las tres de la mañana cuando se adentra en el oscuro hall. No espera que Prim esté despierta y lo más seguro es que su madre esté durmiendo en el sofá. Camina en silencio hasta su cuarto y el perfil de Darius le recibe desde su puerta. Debería arrancarlo, destrozarlo en mil pedazos y quemarlo pero no lo hace, acaricia el dibujo y entra en la habitación donde otros cinco pares de ojos verdes le observan, le hacen sentir pequeña e insignificante. Aún de vestido y chaqueta de cuero se oculta bajo las sábanas y se duerme hecha un ovillo pensando en el pelirrojo.

…

Observa a Madge maltratando el teclado de su laptop. Le hace muecas a la pantalla y está segura que la tecla de borrar deberá ser cambiada cuando su amiga acabe con lo que sea que esté haciendo. Le divierte ver a la rubia en acción, escribe, borra, farfulla y exclama de emoción en un tiempo record de diez minutos. Katniss sonríe y dibuja. Debe entregar un logotipo el lunes y estando a domingo en la tarde, es muy probable que repruebe pero no podía negar que necesitaba la visita de su amiga. Otra media hora más tarde vuelve a fijarse en su amiga que mira con detenimiento la pantalla del ordenador frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Está listo! Lo he repasado varias veces pero será suficiente hasta que te dignes a echarle un ojo.

— ¿Ya has fundido mi laptop? — Los ojos celestes se posan en ella sin entenderle— has aporreado mi teclado como nunca, si no funciona el alcalde deberá comprarme una nueva — la castaña ríe, Madge frunce aún más las cejas rubias.

—He terminado tu perfil en LovelyDate —suelta una carcajada al ver la expresión de terror de Katniss.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? Bórralo, elimínalo, lo que sea — intenta llegar a su ordenador pero la rubia lo corre a tiempo.

— ¡No! Es tiempo de avanzar Kitty Kat — ahora suena preocupada, a Katniss no le agrada preocupar a su única amiga con su estúpida depresión post ruptura por cuernos de alce— han pasado tres meses y aun sigues prendada de ese tipo.

— No es cierto — acota rápidamente.

— Los dibujos del malnacido siguen en tus paredes, solo has quitado el de la puerta de tu cuarto y creo que ni siquiera fuiste tú.

— Prim lo quito — sincera la castaña — es que son muy buenos dibujos — se excusa.

— Tienes suerte de que no me meta con los objetos de otras personas o los habría arrancado y quemado yo misma… frente a su casa o en su puerta — ríe macabramente, sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga que observa con nostalgia las imágenes de su ex.

— Ya los quitare… algún día.

— Espero que no traigas a nadie aquí a tener tema sabes…

— Madge — espeta con vergüenza.

— Es muy morboso que tu hermana, tu ex y yo estemos viéndote mientras estás con un tipo o una chica lo que sea que te interese.

— Madge Undersee — un cojín en forma de corazón acaba en el rostro de la rubia que no deja de reír.

— No, es un buen punto… ¿Qué te apetece? Debo agregarlo al perfil — hace algunos clics — ¡Ya! ¿Hombres o damas?

— ¡Hombres Madge! — Contesta con rapidez — no alto, nada no quiero citas Mad…

— Tarde — acota sorprendida — alguien le ha dado match a tu perfil — Katniss suelta la enorme carpeta en la que estaba trazando y se aposta a un lado de su amiga — que envidia no llevas ni cuarenta minutos en el sitio.

— Seguro tuviste el doble en apenas unos minutos más.

— Cierto — la humildad a veces no caracteriza a su amiga.

— ¿Quién es? No, mejor muéstrame que has puesto de mi Madge — dos clics más y un perfil en rosa surge en la pantalla — Sinsajo451, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

— Es el nombre que aparece en el ave que tienes en tu escritorio, lo puse de avatar.

— Ya…

 **Sinsajo451 alias Kitty Kat. Estudiante de diseño gráfico y artista de medio tiempo. Amante de los paisajes y los rostros perfectos como el de mi mejor amiga M. Gustos: chocolate caliente y tardes de lluvia, colores vivos y largos paseos a la luz de la luna. Fanática de los deportes al aire libre y de la arquería. 21 años. Aspecto físico: Ojos grises y cabello castaño, estatura mediana, capaz de comer lo necesario sin engordar.**

 **Me interesan: hombres.**

— Ha excepción de tu rostro perfecto en medio de mi descripción creo que está bien… supongo — relee una vez más toda la página — y poner delgada bastaba.

— Es envidia ¿Vale? — Ríen ambas y Madge vuelve a golpear su teclado cambiando lo que a la chica no le gusta — ¿Lo apruebas?

— No — acota confundida — pero ya lo has hecho y… ¿dijiste que alguien había dado match?

— Leamos el perfil — da pequeños saltitos aun sentada.

 **Polaroid12 alias Peeta. Estudiante de artes. Gustos: chocolate caliente y noches tranquilas. Paisajes llenos de colores y el naranja. Fanático de la pintura, la fotografía y la buena música. 25 años. Aspecto físico: altura mediana, ojos azules y cabello rubio.**

 **Le interesan: mujeres.**

— Es extraño, me suena ese nombre…

— Mmmm a mí no y dado que además de tus clases en la facultad solo te codeas conmigo y Gale no es como si conocieras a un estudiante de artes llamado Peeta… además quizás ni siquiera asista a la UPanem…

— Cierto será un déjà vu o algo así — se echa en la cama — ¿Por qué no tiene un avatar suyo?

— Por la misma razón que tú… es política del sitio, citas a ciega — le guiña un ojo con picardía.

— No aceptaré…

— No tienes que aceptar nada, solo tienes que hablarle Katniss…

— Y que si no quiero un nuevo novio Madge…

— Cariño lo dijiste en mi fiesta… prefieres el calor y la constancia de una pareja… — le imita horriblemente haciendo gestos y muecas extrañas —estás apagándote y me preocupas — de pronto el pálido rostro de su amiga se pone serio y termina acostada a su lado viéndole fijamente.

— Tengo que ir a entrenar…

— Mentirosa — exclama cruzándose de brazos — te iras a llorar a los brazos de tu amiguito.

— No entiendo porque odias a Gale, es un buen chico.

— Siempre me molestó, desde niñas — chilla con voz infantil acomodándose el pomposo vestido que lleva hoy.

— Sabes lo que dicen ¿verdad? — busca el arco y su carcaj de flechas dentro del armario.

— ¿Qué?

— Los que se pelean se aman — sonríe con picardía y su rubia amiga se torna del color del granate.

— ¡Nunca! Gale está lejos de ser mi tipo — chilla poniéndose en pie — me voy — acota enfurruñada.

Gale Hawthorne ha sido vecino de Katniss desde que tiene memoria. El chico es el mayor de cuatro hermanos y no la ha tenido fácil. Sus padres se divorciaron y el hombre nunca más volvió a verles. Gale decidió dejar la arquería como deporte profesional porque insumía mucho tiempo y se metió a la policía para ayudar a su madre con los gastos. Es un tipo confiable pero con cara de pocos amigos, por eso Katniss y él se llevan tan bien.

Katniss es algo así como la pupila de Gale. Son amigos, él le enseña a tirar y ella le habla sobre Madge. Porque aunque la rubia no parezca interesada, el poli está más que prendado por la hija del alcalde.

* * *

 **¡Por fin algo sobre Katniss y Peeta!**

 **Prometo que este será el fanfic más dramático y empalagoso que voy a escribir en la vida jaja o eso creo XD.**

 **Los capítulos ya están escritos, subiré uno por semana asi que dale a follow!**

 **Como siempre, se aprecian las opiniones y sugerencias así que no olvides tu review porfa please!**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos cuando sea :D.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Ana Scheler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **. Chapter II .**

Los primeros exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y Katniss no puede con el estrés. Pasa la mitad de su tiempo en la universidad o el trabajo y la otra mitad dibujando y leyendo el material en su ordenador. Sin embargo, cada noche antes de dormir, en la comodidad de su cama, deja abierta la horrible página web en la que llueven pétalos de rosas y aclama que el amor está a un clic de distancia.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que su amiga le creo el perfil. Le ha cambiado algunas cosas y ya pero a lo único que se dedica es a rechazar a babosos que lo primero que preguntan es si tiene una foto en ropa interior. Debería cerrar el perfil y ya pero siente curiosidad. Aquel perfil, el tal Polaroid12 no le ha contactado. Ha revisado su perfil cada noche esperando que desaparezca o que le hable, pero nunca aparece en línea. No sabe a qué se debe la curiosidad, o si… porque quien quiera que sea tiene un ojo magnifico para la fotografía y lo demuestra en la galería personal que se supone va dedicada a que los posibles matches se conozcan mejor.

El chico, supone que es un chico, tiene imágenes de toda la ciudad y del bosque que está a apenas unas millas. Niega enérgicamente, pasan de las doce de la noche y debiera estar durmiendo hace mucho. Acaba de revisar su timeline en las redes sociales y se dispone a cerrar todo cuando un pequeño sonido surge de la nada.

 **Polaroid12. Eres difícil de hallar…**

 **Sinsajo451: ¿Disculpa?**

 **Polaroid12. Es la primera vez que doy contigo…**

 **Sinsajo451: No le dedico mucho tiempo a este lugar… en realidad ni siquiera sé porque aun lo conservo, no es como si quisiera un cita. Mi mejor amiga no deja de insistir…**

 **Polaroid12. Es un lugar amistoso para conocer desconocidos que buscan fotografías con poca ropa.**

 **Sinsajo451: …**

 **Polaroid12. Era un chiste, lo siento tengo un mal sentido del humor.**

 **Sinsajo451: Has descripto el 99% de los tipos que han buscado una cita conmigo en este sitio…**

 **Polaroid12. Y el 1% restante?**

 **Sinsajo451: Tú… le cuesta mucho escribir esas dos simples letras como si estuviera debatiéndose entre dos malas decisiones.**

 **Polaroid12. Interesante. Cuéntame de ti…**

 **Sinsajo451: No soy buena en ello…**

 **Polaroid12. Preguntare entonces… ¿Color favorito?**

 **Sinsajo451: Hey no te pases, eso es algo personal.**

 **Polaroid12. Lo sé soy super atrevido jaja**

 **Sinsajo451: Verde… como el de las copas de los árboles en contraste con el celeste cuando vas caminando por el bosque. No dirá como los malditos ojos de su maldito ex.**

 **Polaroid12. Interesante…**

 **Sinsajo451: ¿El tuyo es el naranja?**

 **Polaroid12. Sí, pero no cualquier naranja… un naranja suave como el del atardecer…**

 **Sinsajo451: Es un hermoso color.**

 **Polaroid12. De eso supongo que ambos sabemos… diseño gráfico eh, ¿papel o tableta?**

 **Sinsajo451: Para dibujar, papel, para pintar… tableta, odio manchar mis manos de pintura frunce el ceño levemente.**

 **Polaroid12. Uff todo lo contrario, es parte del proceso.**

 **Sinsajo451: Algo que no tenemos en común, supongo.**

 **Polaroid12. Creo que prefiero lo que si tenemos en común.**

No entiende porque disfruta tanto hablar con un desconocido. El tiempo pasa volando y en algún punto deja de responderle porque aun con la laptop sobre su regazo, se ha quedado profundamente dormida.

…

Son casi las seis de la tarde cuando al fin su rubia amiga sale de su última clase. Le ha esperado en su sitio de siempre, ahí donde solía recogerle el pelirrojo y donde ahora espera a Madge para volver a casa juntas. Esperaba toparse con la clase de fotografía, más precisamente con el extraño chico que se le ha aparecido alguna vez en sueños, pero no están por ningún lado. No es que le haya buscado, simplemente es curiosa y dedica un poco de tiempo a observar a su alrededor.

Madge sale farfullando que matara al profesor de anatomía. Es gracioso que lo diga, porque de las dos, es Katniss la que tiene arranques de ira y no ella. Está segura que el problema de su amiga no es el dichoso profesor, sino la cantidad de policías vestidos de blanco y de civil, que parecen moverse con ellas. La campaña electoral se acerca y con ello, el alcalde dobla la seguridad que rodea a su única hija y eso enfurece a Madge y a su autonomía.

La castaña vislumbra a alguien familiar parado a unos cuantos pasos de ella y corre a su encuentro. Se detiene junto frente a él y sonríe apenas. Aquel tipo también sonríe y le dedica una mirada de reojo a la rubia que no ha apurado el paso y se acerca con cara de pocos amigos.

— Gale, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Asegurándonos de que el paquete se mantenga a salvo — la castaña mira a su amiga y se muerde el labio para no reír.

— No soy un paquete Hawthorne — le mira con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados — puedo cuidarme sola.

— Aparentemente no, ya sabes, tu padre no lo cree porque iba a creérmelo.

— Gale, no seas arrogante — desvía la mirada a quien se supone es el compañero de su vecino y se le descompone la sonrisa — Darius…

— Nos vamos — chilla la rubia tomando a Katniss de la muñeca y tirando de ella la aleja del par uniformado— malditos polis en el maldito campus — sigue arrastrando a su amiga que apenas si logra poner un pie delante del otro, sigue observando a los policías que cada vez están más lejos.

— Mierda —musita al chocar con alguien, seguía mirando atrás y Madge le había soltado la mano.

— Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así — se pone roja de la vergüenza y desvía la mirada de los ojos azules — ¿Distraída?

— Viendo fantasmas… — alcanza a susurrar — lo siento he perdido a mi amiga y debería hallarla antes de que me deje… tendré más cuidado… Mellark — detesta no recordar su nombre pero tampoco tiene el valor de preguntarlo así que su apellido deberá bastar.

— Recupera la sonrisa Katniss.

Le ve alejarse en dirección al campus y se pregunta como él si se acuerda de su nombre. Sigue caminando y en algún punto encuentra a Madge. Se sube al deportivo rojo que conduce su amiga y se pierde en el paisaje hasta llegar a su casa. Pasa un par de horas estudiando, se encarga de la cena y cuando su reloj de pared da las doce decide que es hora de ir a la cama.

De nuevo entra a LovelyDate y vuelve a quejarse del penoso arte que tiene la página. Rechaza al menos diez perfiles que no entendieron el concepto de partes del cuerpo no permitidas como avatar, mucho menos si esas partes no son de vista al condenado público. Realmente está esperando que aparezca de nuevo y aun así se sorprende cuando si aparece en línea y empieza a escribirle.

Pasa casi un mes más en el que su rutina siempre acaba en una charla con el muchacho amante de la fotografía y el pan. Es hilarante que algo tan simple como el pan sea un gusto que tengan en común. A él le gusta hornearlo y a ella le fascina comer pan recién hecho. Peeta le dedica un buen tiempo a hablar de su historia familiar y Katniss lejos de aburrirse le sorprende que una persona pueda tener tanta historia. El hombre es el menor de tres hermanos, tiene un padre panadero con una pequeña tienda en el centro que cada vez es más concurrida, él sabe que no heredara la tienda y aun así le encanta la repostería. Aunque tuvo que dejarlo para dedicarse a la fotografía, debía ganar dinero para pagar el arte. Katniss sonríe con el sencillo sentido del humor del fotógrafo y se pregunta cuando le pedirá salir, porque no le ha pedido salir.

 **Polaroid12: Que hay de ti?**

 **Sinsajo451: No es tan emocionante…**

 **Polaroid12: Aun así muero por saber, supongo que soy un curioso. Katniss sonríe en la penumbra de su habitación.**

 **Sinsajo451: Vivo con mi hermana y mi madre. Y antes de que lo preguntes, mi padre ha muerto, no quiero tu lamento, fue hace tiempo. Mi madre es enfermera y le vemos poco así que tengo que lidiar con mi adolescente hermana al llegar a casa luego de trabajar y estudiar.**

 **Polaroid12: Suena duro…**

 **Sinsajo451: El que?**

 **Polaroid12: La adolescente jajaja**

 **Sinsajo451: lo es, su planeta gira en torno a porque su mejor amigo sale con una niña de la escuela en lugar de salir con ella. Ha dejado de cocinar la cena por una semana por eso…**

 **Polaroid12: Tener una hermana menor suena difícil.**

 **Sinsajo451: Lo es! jaja**

 **Polaroid12: Harás algo durante el verano?**

 **Sinsajo451: Trabajar, supongo, no me iré de vacaciones, al menos no por ahora.**

 **Polaroid12: Y dónde trabajabas?**

 **Sinsajo451: Buen intento pero estoy segura de que nunca te lo dije jaja. Planeas acosarme?**

 **Polaroid12: Me has atrapado, pensaba ir de encubierto y tomarte fotos con mi cámara profesional muy fácil de disimular con su lente de 12 centímetros de largo. Iba a ponerme un sombrero, lentes y un bigote negro enorme.**

 **Sinsajo451: buscare a alguien así en Sae's de ahora en más. Gracias por avisarme!**

 **Polaroid12: Sae's, eh? Interesante lugar, no muy artístico, no para alguien como tú.**

 **Sinsajo451: Alguien como yo? Le intrigaba que visión de su persona podía tener aquel extraño con solo unas charlas, por más profundas que estas fuesen a la una de la madrugada.**

 **Polaroid12: He visto tu galería Sinsajo… tienes ojo para la pintura, quizás una galería, de las de verdad je…**

 **Sinsajo451: Ese tipo de empleo no es de medio tiempo Sr Polaroid, y debo acabar mi carrera…**

 **Polaroid12: Es un buen punto… mi nombre es Peeta, está en mi perfil, si lo sabes, no?**

 **Sinsajo451: Oh sí. No dirá que lo relee cada semana esperando que él agregue algo nuevo, algo que le dé un pista sobre quién es.**

 **Polaroid12: Y Cuando sabré tu nombre? O si saldrás conmigo en una cita?**

 **Polaroid12: Puedes decir que no sabes… Acota casi quince minutos después cuando no recibe respuesta, la chica se ha quedado viendo la pantalla con pánico.**

 **Sinsajo451: Lo siento, me distraje. Yo, no sé, quizás en algunas semanas.**

 **Polaroid12: Entiendo.**

 **Sinsajo451: No es que lo esté atrasando, tengo demasiados exámenes. Se apresura a contestar luego de releer su mensaje.**

 **Polaroid12: También estoy algo ocupado con los exámenes finales, es una locura. En unas semanas será entonces.**

 **Sinsajo451: Seguro.**

No volvió a aparecerse por allí. Durante las próximas tres semanas se dedica a sus entregas y a estudiar para los múltiples exámenes finales que se venían encima. Apenas ve a Madge o a Gale, su vida pasa a ser el trabajo y la universidad. Como tentando a su suerte, Sae's ha estado terriblemente concurrido los últimos días, dejándola exhausta al llegar a casa. No está evitándolo ahora que le invito a salir, está cansada es todo, se repite una y otra vez.

Es viernes, hace un calor y el profesor está retrasado. Es el último examen del año, ha pasado los otros con excelentes notas, quiere que acabe, cuanto antes. Cuatro horas más tarde una extrañamente feliz rubia se le cuelga del cuello en medio de las escaleras, aturdiéndole con su grito de felicidad.

— Ha terminado — da unos saltitos — y el profe de anatomía es adorable — se acomoda el cabello a un lado.

— Hace un mes era una escoria, eres muy bipolar Maddie — baja las escaleras estirando los brazos — también me ha ido bien en este.

— Como siempre— ve a la chica rodar los ojos y ella simplemente se encoje de hombros — ¡festejemos!

— Estoy cansada — quiere ir a casa y ver si Sr. Polaroid está conectado, si finalmente tendrán esa cita.

— Oh vamos Katniss, es el último día date un respiro, uf… — Katniss mira hacia donde su amiga y sonríe.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo? — La rubia le mira dudosa — te gusta Gale, ya acéptalo.

— Estás loca — el aludido está de espaldas a ellas, extrañamente vestido de civil — ¿Qué hace aquí de todos modos?

— Vino por ti, o no, quien sabe…iré a saludar.

— Katniss — sisea la chica viendo a su amiga caminar tranquilamente hasta su vecino, le sigue casi arrastrando los pies derrotada.

— Gale — recibe un escueto abrazo por parte del tipo y una sonrisa cálida — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Perfectamente Catnip — Madge siente un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda cuando los ojos grises se enfocan en ella — buenas tardes princesa.

— Detesto tu sarcasmo Hawthorne — se alisa la falda aunque esta no tenga una sola arruga— ¿Qué haces aquí de cualquier forma? La campaña terminó.

— Vine a buscarte — Madge pasa de ver el sonriente rostro de Gale a la misma mueca en Katniss, complot, su amiga ha complotado con el hombre, está segura.

— Ja ja ja — ríe con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos — ¿Eres chofer ahora?

— No, tendremos una cita y dejaras de ser tan arisca conmigo princesa — le toma del brazo con delicadeza, apenas rozándole pero la rubia siente la electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo.

— Ni en tus sueños.

— Vamos Madge — Katniss no quería ser celestina pero le agradaba aquella posible pareja — yo tendré una cita con el tal Peeta, sal con Gale, no va a morderte, a no ser que tú lo quieras.

Se aleja antes de tener que explayarse en su cita falsa, dejando a Madge aturdida, escucha la carcajada de Gale a sus espaldas. Se separa unos metros de ellos y voltea a verles, tableta en mano, empieza a esbozarlos juntos. Ve al castaño deslizar la mano hasta enlazarla con la de ella que aun mira en su dirección. Le ve estremecerse y sabe que tiene razón, esos dos están hechos uno para el otro. Sonríe, al menos alguien tiene derecho a ser feliz. Vuelve a recordar a Darius, el pelirrojo ha insistido en que quiere verle, que le extraña y que tiene que perdonarle. Ella solo piensa en como de estúpida cree él que ella es.

— Luces contrariada — se asusta volteando a ver al dueño de la voz — Hola — le sonríe cálidamente — ha pasado tiempo.

— Hola — siente vergüenza por no recordar el nombre del chico — pensaba es todo, ¿fotografía? — él sonríe.

— Sip, último día, sonríe — no era una orden pero lo hace y él dispara unas cuantas tomas — no te gustan ¿verdad? Lo siento.

— No soy…

— Fotogénica, lo sé y seguiré discutiéndolo…

— ¿Puedo verlas? — Se sonroja apenas, él niega levemente con la sonrisa instalada en su perfecto rostro pálido— ¡Hey!

— ¿Te invito un café?

— ¿Si acepto me enseñaras las fotografías? — Él asiente —seguro, pero no tomo café.

— Lo que quieras, yo invito.

Caminan hasta la cafetería más cercana y piden una mesa para dos. Hablan de los agotadores exámenes, el calor terrible que hace fuera y cuan bonito es el boceto que Katniss tiene a medio terminar en la tableta gráfica. Ella sonríe y dice que le falta mucho para ser algo bonito pero él niega diciéndole que tiene un ojo crítico para esas cosas. Él no se ríe cuando ella ordena un milkshake en vez del humeante café que le colocan enfrente y acota que con el calor que hace bien podría no tomar la infusión pero es un adicto sin recuperación. Él le entrega la cámara y ella accede a dejarle ver mas de sus dibujos. A Katniss le sorprende ver lo bien que luce en aquellos frames, él descubre varios dibujos que reconoce de otro sitio y sonríe, le sonríe a la castaña que sigue ensimismada viendo las fotografías pasar. Al ir un poco más hacia atrás en el historial fotografías, encuentra posando a una muchacha y los ojos grises se llenan de lágrimas.

— ¿Katniss? — La castaña abandona la cámara sobre la mesa y él alcanza a tomar la mano temblorosa de la chica en la suya— puede que no sea una buena foto pero puedo tomar más — sonríe esperando que ella le imite pero solo le mira con dudas, muchas dudas — ¿Qué tienes?

— La chica rubia… tú… ¿La conoces? — Peeta mira la pequeña pantalla.

— ¿Delly? Estudia derecho, le gusta posar para la clase de Arte e insistió en que le tomará fotos — acaricia con sutileza la mano de la castaña que observa un punto fijo en la nada — ¿Tú la conoces?

— Ella… se me hizo familiar — se suelta del agarre y finge mirar la hora en su móvil — es tarde…

— Te acompaño — se pone de pie soltando algunos billetes sobre la mesa.

— No tienes que, de verdad.

Sale casi corriendo ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio. Camina un corto trecho pero su pulso acelerado, los recuerdos y las ansias de quitarse el temblor que le recorre el cuerpo le obligan a correr. Termina exhausta, llorando sobre la hierba, en la entrada de su casa. Escucha a alguien que corre hacia ella y voltea de inmediato. Alguien la envuelve en sus brazos y la acuna apenas. Se queda allí siendo arrullada por Madge, alcanzando a ver los zapatos deslustrados de Gale a unos pasos de ella.

No preguntan qué pasó, en algún momento la chica deja de llorar y se pone en pie. Se disculpa por arruinar la cita del par y se mete en su casa. Toma de la alacena un vino rosado que su madre compró hace un tiempo y sube con prisa los alfombrados peldaños. Va a su cuarto y arranca cada retrato de ojos verdes, los hace un bollo y los tira en la papelera. Grita un poco, se desnuda y de da el baño de inmersión más largo en toda su vida bebiendo de la botella hasta dejarla por la mitad. Odia el alcohol, le recuerda a su antiguo vecino, Haymitch que murió de cirrosis, el que siempre le llamaba preciosa. No le agrada como quema al bajar por su garganta, pero si la nube en la que parece sumirse su mente.

Evita verse al espejo mientras se seca, dando algún que otro sorbo al líquido rosado. Apenas seca se mete en la cama y duerme hasta las once de la noche. Escucha la puerta del garaje abriéndose, el ruido constante del viejo coche de su madre y luego el estruendo de la vieja puerta al cerrarse. Se mete en un vestido veraniego y descalza se asoma. Prim ha pegado en su puerta una nota, ha salido con Rory y Rue al cine. Baja las escaleras y recibe a su madre disculpándose por no haber hecho la cena. La mujer sonríe y le muestra una enorme caja de pizza.

Cenan juntas como hace mucho no lo hacían y le cuenta por fin que hace unos meses que ha terminado con Darius. La mujer se apena y le acaricia el cabello, afirma que todo estará bien, que ella es fuerte y lograra olvidar al chico y que de cualquier forma a ella no le agradaba del todo aquel pelirrojo. Katniss no dirá que no es la única a la que su ex no agradaba, se limita a volver a su cuarto deseándole buenas noches a su madre.

 **Polaroid12: ¡Vives!**

 **Sinsajo451: ¿Estás libre mañana? Recupera la botella de vino del baño y toma un trago, ya no parece tan amargo.**

 **Polaroid12: Estoy bien y tú?**

 **Sinsajo451: No lo estoy, estás libre o no? Mira con odio la papelera en la que antes arrojó los dibujos de Darius, piensa si debería incendiarlos.**

 **Polaroid12: Seguro, te apetece ir al centro? Alguna cafetería?**

 **Sinsajo451: Quiero ir al bosque.**

 **Polaroid12: Planeas asesinarme, es un lugar solitario…**

 **Sinsajo451: Algo así, pero primero una cacería…**

 **Polaroid12: Tan mal han ido tus exámenes que te desquitaras con tu match de una página de citas?**

 **Sinsajo451: No te haré daño, lo prometo.**

 **Polaroid12: Y yo te creo, pero por las dudas te recuerdo que las cámaras son pesadas y duelen si se las arrojas a alguien *emoji de guiño* Detesto que este sitio no tenga emojies**

 **Sinsajo451: Jajaja, no me gusta el amontonamiento de gente, y es un sitio que a ambos nos agrada, ¿No?**

 **Polaroid12: Nos vemos en la entrada? Al lado del gran roble?**

 **Sinsajo451: Seguro, a las 4?**

 **Polaroid12: Claro.**

 **Sinsajo451: Hasta entonces.**

Cierra la laptop con demasiada fuerza y se queda a oscuras en la habitación. Observa un punto fijo más allá del mismísimo mundo y se pregunta porque demonios hizo eso mientras acaba los últimos sorbos de la botella. Salir con un extraño, a un lugar desolado y a solas no era algo propio de ella, bajo ningún concepto. Entonces porque su corazón latía desbocado como si aquella fuese la mejor decisión que tomo en su vida. El sonido que hace su móvil al vibrar sobre la mesa de noche le sobresalta. Piensa en como dejó preocupados a Gale y a Madge, en cómo no le había dicho a Gale porque habían terminado pero que su amiga si lo había hecho. Mira su móvil y tiene nueve mensajes nuevos.

 _8.58 pm-Madge. Creo que cometí un error… habla con Gale. P.D. ese chico besa como los dioses, gracias amiga._

 _10 pm-Mamá. Llevo pizza!_

 _10.02 pm-No atender. Bonita, es Darius, háblame si? Te extraño, llámame._

 _10.20 pm-Patito. La mamá de Rue nos llevará a casa luego de comer en Sae's, no te preocupes por mí._

 _11 pm-Patito. Me quedo en casa de Rue, Estas bn?_

 _11.09 pm-Gale. Mañana 10 am entrenamiento. No faltes o me obligaras a allanar tu casa Catnip._

 _11.45 pm-Madge. Cómo estás? Qué demonios ocurrió para que estuvieras llorando en la puerta de tu casa en cualquier caso? Y que luego me cerraras la puerta en la cara cuando quise entrar? Tienes suerte de que estuviera con tu adorable vecino o habría hecho una escena frente a tu puerta… contéstame vale?_

Contesta cada mensaje a pesar de que son casi la una de la madrugada. Observa un momento la foto sonriente que lleva Darius en su perfil y le molesta saber que probablemente no es por ella que sonríe sino por la tal Delly, estudiante de derecho. Deja los aparatos electrónicos en su lugar y pretende dormir unas horas más.

Sueña mucho, flashes de cámaras sobre sus ojos, las copas de los árboles que dejan vislumbrar la luz del Sol, unos ojos azules que no logra identificar. Despierta sobresaltada al oír que aporrean la puerta principal. Salta de la cama móvil en mano. Son las diez y diez de la mañana, tiene cuatro llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de texto de Gale que ahora grita a la altura de su ventana. Amarra su cabello en una cola de caballo desprolija y baja las escaleras sosteniéndose la frente, segura de que si quita la mano su cerebro saldrá despedido.

No pregunta quien es antes de abrir la puerta. Es un tipo apuesto, Gale. Alto, atlético, expresivos ojos grises en un rostro varonil que le hace sentir segura, y sin embargo solo le ve como a un hermano.

— No grites — susurra desviando la mirada de él porque hay demasiada luz — entra, debo tomar algo para aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Tienes resaca? — Ella niega y le sorprende cuando casi se le echa encima— apestas a alcohol Katniss.

— No eres mi padre Gale, tengo edad suficiente para beber.

— Pues beberás café entonces.

— Sabes que lo odio — el tipo pasa por su lado y se dirige a su cocina, son amigos de siempre, él sabe dónde está todo allí —adelante— cierra la puerta y arrastra los pies hasta la habitación, viéndole manejarse en aquel sitio como si fuese propio.

— No me dijiste… — hace unos minutos que están sentados frente a humeantes tazas de café, con crema y toneladas de azúcar para la chica, negro para él — creí que simplemente cortaron pero…

— Él es tu amigo — hace una mueca antes de sorber el brebaje — que iba a decir.

— Hey Gale el idiota de Darius tuvo la gentileza de ponerme los cuernos por que no vas y lo matas — sonríe viéndole imitarle — no creí que fuera capaz.

— Tampoco yo y sin embargo la chica asiste a mi universidad por lo que ni siquiera le importo que fuese a toparme con ella en algún momento — revuelve el contenido de su taza y toma otro poco, está mejor, observa la taza vacía de Gale y la mano que sostiene el aza — ¿Qué diablos te paso en esa mano?

— Nada — la abre y la cierra un par de veces para que ella vea que está bien, la chica solo nota los nudillos amoratados y las pequeñas heridas abiertas — después de dejar a Madge en su casa pase por la estación e invite a D. a dar un paseo hasta Sae's.

— Gale… ¡podrían suspenderte!

— Recibió la paliza sin decir una palabra, hoy a las nueve me llamó mi jefe para decirme que mi amable compañero recibió una paliza en la calle cuando intentaron robarle y que estará de baja una semana.

— ¿Quedo muy mal?

— No estoy seguro pero creo que le rompí una costilla — Gale no parece angustiado ni arrepentido — no fue suficiente.

— Lo fue, gracias — Katniss sabe que su amigo haría lo que fuera por ella, así que no insiste en decirle que lo que hizo está mal, porque en el fondo ella sabe que Darius merecía un castigo que ella jamás podría impartir.

— Cambiando de tema… ¿Quién es Peeta? y, ¿Cuándo tendrás esa cita?

— Fue algo que dije para convencer a Madge — se levanta y toma la taza de ambos para ponerlas en el lavavajillas — iré a cambiarme — corre escaleras arriba y se encierra en su habitación.

— Sabes que no puedes escapar del interrogatorio Catnip — desde que tiene quince años, cada novio, amigo o lo que sea que entra en su vida debe ser aprobado por Gale, ese chico es demasiado sobreprotector.

— No es nadie Gale, no seas cotilla — se calza unos pantalones cómodos y su camiseta de UPanem.

— Madge estaba muy feliz con ese nadie Katniss.

— Madge es otra cotilla — abre la puerta de pronto asustando a Gale — no es nadie y punto, a practicar.

Gasta dos horas simplemente tensando el arco y disparando, más cerca, más lejos, a la diana o a la manzana sobre la cabeza de su instructor. El sonido de la bocina le desconcentra y la flecha sale disparada en cualquier dirección. Ella ríe a carcajadas porque Gale tiene una cara de pánico que le ha visto pocas veces, la fecha ni siquiera ha pasado cerca de él pero el solo observar a su vecina desviar la vista y aun así arrojar la fecha le dejo en blanco. Ella se disculpa y se despide, pero él se acerca sonriente hasta el coche de su madre y ayuda a las Everdeen a descargar la compra.

Vuelve a su cuarto dispuesta a ducharse cuando recuerda algo importante. El golpe seco de su mano en su frente resuena por el pequeño cuarto. Toma con prisas la laptop, la abre y pone su contraseña a toda prisa quejándose de lo lenta que es la maquina cuando más lo necesita. Lo primero que aparece en pantalla es la conversación con el extraño. Maldice en voz alta y se disculpa cuando su madre le pregunta que le ocurre. Relee unas tres veces lo que le ha dicho al tal Peeta y se pregunta cuán difícil es hackear una página web. Hay un último mensaje de parte del chico, vuelve a golpearse en la frente.

 **Polaroid12: Espero que no hayas muerto, te dejo mi móvil o puede que no nos encontremos nunca.**

Ese mensaje llego casi un minuto después de que ella cerrara la laptop la noche anterior. Él se había acordado de algo tan importante como eso y ella ni siquiera recordaba tener una cita. Una cita, con un extraño, ¿qué sería de ella si esa persona no fuese hombre, si fuese un anciano pervertido? ¿Y si realmente fuese el chico? Definitivamente no está lista para una cita. Anota el número en su móvil y llama. Nunca fue una chica miedosa, pero realmente rogaba que no atendiera.

— Hola.

— Mierda — se aleja el móvil de la oreja y pone el altavoz — yo…

— Te atrapé, Soy Peeta pero no estoy disponible aparentemente, deja un mensaje con tu nombre y te llamaré.

El corazón se le acelera, corta la comunicación y arroja el aparato sobre la cama. Se mira al espejo aun desnuda y niega enérgicamente. Le enviara un texto, no irá, no puede, aún es pronto. El teléfono vibra, una y otra vez, le están llamando, maldice de nuevo. Corta la llamada y teclea sin parar, escribiendo y borrando una y otra vez.

 _Yo. Lo siento, no quise llamarte._

 _Tal Peeta. Tampoco contestar aparentemente, quién eres?_

 _Yo. Sinsajo… Katniss… pero eso él no lo sabe._

 _Tal Peeta. Oh! Vas a cancelar? Por eso cortaste?_

 _Yo. No!_

 _Tal Peeta. Genial!_

 _Yo. Llegaré a tiempo…_

 _Tal Peeta. Eso es lo que suelen decir las personas impuntuales jaja._

 _Yo. Me atrapaste._

 _Tal Peeta. Estaré donde dijimos._

Observa su guardarropa y de nuevo casi todo acaba sobre su cama y parte del suelo de su cuarto. Si por ella fuese serian jeans y una playera con algún estampado de bandas o alguna frase graciosa, pero es una cita y hace calor para jeans largos. Opta por un vestido amarillo, de una tela fina y fresca, informal pero femenina, al fin y al cabo, se supone que al dejar los veinte, dejó de lado aquella etapa rebelde. Unas sandalias negras bajas y cómodas, y solo le resta armar una pequeña mochila con lo esencial. Mete una manta, su móvil, cascos y tableta. Baja las escaleras apresurada y casi acaba rodando los últimos peldaños junto a Prim.

— Estoy segura de que no soy transparente Katniss — chilla la menor sobándose el brazo por el choque contra la castaña — ¿Dónde vas tan apurada? ¿Y así de arreglada?

— Saldré con Madge — observa su móvil — es ella.

— La vi irse con Gale muy acaramelados.

— Mierda.

— ¡Saldrás con Darius!

— No — chilla ella aún más alto — tengo un compromiso, te cuento más tarde.

— ¿Saldrás? —su madre aparece de la nada.

— Si — su madre frunce el ceño mirándole de arriba abajo — no con Darius — acota con rapidez.

— Llévate el auto — señala el estante donde tienen las llaves— hace calor para estar esperando el bus.

Sonríe, toma las llaves y despidiéndose de las dos rubias sale corriendo. Iba a llegar tarde si debía esperar el autobús y luego caminar casi un kilómetro hasta la entrada del bosque/reserva, pero ya no, gracias a la extraña generosidad de su madre. Aunque manejar no es una de sus actividades preferidas, de vez en cuando puede llegar a disfrutarlo. Sin dejar de ver el camino se sume en un mar de preguntas, que tendrán una respuesta en unos cuantos kilómetros, cuando salga de los suburbios para llegar a la entrada del bosque que rodea el Doce.

— ¿Qué harás si es un viejo pervertido Katniss?

— ¿Y si en realidad es una chica? No puede ser una chica —se responde — la voz en la contestadora es de hombre y no parecía un viejo, aunque no quita la posibilidad de que sea un psicópata.

* * *

 **Este capítulo quedo super largo así que tuve que encontrar el punto donde cortar jaja, lo bueno es que ya tengo la mitad del tercero escrito jajaja.**

 **Como siempre, se aprecian las opiniones y sugerencias así que no olvides tu review porfa please!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Ana Scheler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **.Chapter III.**

Aparca el coche bajo un robusto árbol y sale del vehículo inspirando fuertemente. Adora el bosque, le recuerda a cuando su padre le traía de caza, cuando aún se podía cazar en aquel sitio. Observa la vieja camioneta que su madre conserva como recuerdo innegable de que Ethan Everdeen era un hombre de campo, no un bicho de ciudad y sonríe porque a ella le encantaba eso de su padre.

Camina lentamente hacia el punto de encuentro. Cuenta los pasos para mantener la mente ocupada. No espera encontrarle de pie bajo el enorme roble de espaldas a ella, con una cámara en las manos. Se paraliza, la mochila que llevaba en las manos solo para mantenerlas ocupadas acaba en el suelo por la conmoción. El chico voltea y puede notar en sus expresivos ojos azules que él no está tan sorprendido como ella y reacciona mucho antes, sonriéndole y tomando una fotografía de ella de pie, viéndole contrariada.

— Katniss —su voz tiene un tono suave, muy agradable y masculino.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Tú me citaste aquí — sonríe aún más —luces confundida.

— N-no — no tiene idea a que responde negativamente, su móvil está sonando, puede oírlo pero no es importante, él está llamando a alguien, a Sinsajo desde su móvil y se lo está enseñando.

— Sabía que había una razón por la que no me llamabas por mi nombre — guarda su móvil y se agacha para recoger la mochila de la chica — debería sentirme muy ofendido.

— Lo siento — murmura aceptando la mochila, se la cuelga de un hombro — en mi defensa...me sonaba familiar — puede notar como sus mejillas se calientan y aún más cuando él suelta una carcajada.

— No puedo culparte ¿verdad? ¿Nos sentamos?

— No aquí… ¿quieres caminar un poco?

— Acepto, pero recuerda lo que dije acerca del peso de las cámaras —ahora ella ríe y no es posible que lo note pero el corazón del chico se salta un latido.

Caminan uno al lado del otro. Él le cuenta que nunca se ha salido del camino de grava que parte al bosque en dos. Ella le dice que lo ha hecho desde que tiene memoria y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Unos quinientos metros más allá del camino está el lago. Un espejo de agua no muy grande, oculto entre los robles, su lugar en el mundo. No era su plan, llevar a "su cita" a aquel sitio pero en cuanto supo que él no tenía ni idea de su existencia, no pudo dejar de pensar en enseñárselo.

El rubio repite una y otra vez que ese sitio es genial y que como nunca había sabido de su existencia. Ella se burla diciendo que era su culpa por nunca salirse del camino y él replica diciendo que no está en su naturaleza romper las reglas. Se sientan sobre la manta y observan el lago un rato conversando de banalidades. Se siente cómoda, mucho más que en su primera cita con Darius, simplemente dos personas intentando conocerse.

— Debes considerarte afortunada — voltea a verle con los ojos bien abiertos sin entender muy bien a que se refiere — sabes cosas de mi que mis hermanos jamás han oído.

— Me siento honrada — exclama luego de terminar uno de los bollos de queso que él trajo para la ocasión, está segura que es de los mejores que ha comido — entonces eres panadero, fotógrafo, profesor del curso de fotografía en la Uni y estudiante de artes… ¿eres incapaz de estar sin hacer nada?

— Soy inquieto — se encoje de hombros — lo dices como si fueras una persona sedentaria, Sae's, arquería, la universidad, encargarte de tu adorable pero adolescente hermana…

— Touché — se pone en pie — no puedo creer que no conocieras este lugar — inspira con fuerza dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

— Lo conocí por tus pinturas — se queda sentado, viéndole caminar unos pasos hacia la orilla sin separarse demasiado— no creí que fuera el Doce, quizás el Siete.

— Uf el Siete —fue con Darius, Madge, Gale y otros a las montañas del Siete — es un lugar excelente para viajar.

— Prefiero el Cuatro — ríe cuando la castaña voltea a verle con una mueca de desagrado —no puedes negarme que la playa es genial…

— Podría hacer una lista de las contras de la playa.

— Otra cosa que no tenemos en común — sonríe apoyándose en un árbol, ha sacado la cámara del morral y se dedica a tomar fotos del paisaje y a ella que se acerca lentamente.

— Creo que prefiero saber cuáles tenemos en común — toma la cámara y se aleja unos pasos, el chico se queja pero no le hace caso — shh me desconcentro.

— Vamos Katniss — intenta tomar la cámara.

— Apuesto que estar del otro lado no es tan divertido ¿eh? — Exclama ella tomando algunas fotos de él— no es lo mismo estar de ese lado ¿verdad? — captura la mueca de enfado del rubio antes de devolverle la cámara — no oses borrarlas antes de darme una copia.

— La razón de un fotógrafo es que no sale en las fotos — observa la pantalla unos momentos — me veo estúpido — le enseña la última fotografía que ella tomo.

— Te ves adorable.

—Aceptare el cumplido — las mejillas de la castaña se encienden cuando él se acerca otro paso y quita un mechón de su rostro.

Le sorprende como las dudas parecen fugarse de su cuerpo cuando le tiene tan cerca. Acorta la distancia y le besa. Peeta parece perplejo porque tarda unos segundos en responder. Abandona sus labios al instante y ahí están de nuevo, las dudas fluyendo por sus venas hasta sus mejillas. Le ve alejarse, dejar la cámara y estar frente a ella en tan pocos segundos que del impulso acaba presa, entre el hombre y el tronco de un roble. Ahora él le besa y ella responde aletargada.

Una de sus fuertes manos descansa en su cadera y la otra está apoyada contra el árbol a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Las de la chica yacen inertes a los costados de su cuerpo, al menos unos momentos hasta que reacciona y terminan acariciando los rubios cabellos de su nuca. Se apega a él imperceptiblemente y disfruta otros labios que no son los de Darius. Se estremece cuando la mano en su cintura sube poco a poco hasta instalarse en su espalda. Cuando se separan, apenas unos centímetros, puede verle sonreír y sonríe también. Acaricia su mejilla y se aleja, un móvil vibra al son de It's my life de Bon Jovi.

— Mierda es mi hermano, dame un minuto.

— Claro — él se aleja y ella lo agradece porque no podría moverse un paso.

— ¿Qué quieres Jace? No, estoy seguro que hoy no hay... ¿A las 8? ¡Son las 8! — Katniss mira su reloj pulsera, ocho quince para ser exactos — llegaré tarde... llegaré lo prometo.

— ¿Todo bien? — El rubio parece contrariado.

— Lo siento, pero realmente tengo que irme.

— Lo entiendo — sonríe, el tiempo se había pasado volando — volvamos — levanta la manta y la sacude.

— Teníamos una boda, lo olvidé por completo y es al otro lado de la ciudad — hace la misma mueca que ella inmortalizó en una foto.

— Está bien no que tienes explicarte Peeta — caminan uno al lado del otro.

— No estoy fugándome — se ríe y piensa en tomarle la mano pero ella lleva la mochila colgando de sus manos — ¿volveré a verte? —menciona al pasar luego de diez minutos en un silencio algo incómodo.

— Porque no... Podríamos...

— Puedo llevarte a casa Katniss — observa el Mustang rojo fuego que está señalando

— Esta bien, vine en el de mi madre — señala la enorme camioneta.

— Te veré luego entonces.

Está en su casa media hora más tarde. El sol aun alumbra todo tornando el cielo con el aparentemente color favorito de su cita. Prim no está en casa cuando ella llega, supone que estará en la casa de al lado con Rory. Se mira al espejo media hora intentando descubrir si realmente ella había besado primero a Peeta. Se repetía que no estaba desesperada, que era el momento preciso, si, preciso. Se roza los labios. No tuvo muchos novios, dos y alguna cita que otra. Jamás se había sentido así de viva.

Piensa en llamar a Madge y contarle que finalmente ha salido con alguien, que está dispuesta a repetir. Busca el teléfono en su mochila y aprieta los dientes con fuerza cuando al encender la pantalla tiene dos llamadas perdidas de Darius y otros cuantos mensajes. Incluso hay un mensaje de voz. Deja el móvil sobre la cama y se da una ducha rápida, fría, para intentar pensar que le responderá.

 _"Katniss, bonita ven a verme, tenemos que hablar. Sé que te hice daño, pero no podemos echar a la basura dos años sin siquiera decir adiós. Ven a verme el viernes si? Te quiero Katniss, te quiero demasiado"_

No es la primera vez que él le deja un mensaje de voz, lo ha hecho cada sábado desde que cortaron, cuatro meses atrás y aun así ella vuelve a llorar. Porque conoce a Darius, sabe que él no es el más expresivo y por eso quizás estaba tan bien a su lado. Entonces, ¿por qué llora? Porque él llora, escucha tres veces la nota de voz y sabe que está llorando y le odia, de nuevo, por engañarla y por decirle luego que no pueden botar dos años de relación a la basura, como si fuese su culpa. Llora de rabia y por frustración, sentada en su alfombra de piel falsa, aun con el móvil en la mano.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí, sentada, desnuda, en medio de su cuarto. Mira la hora en el reloj y maldice, su madre estará en casa en poco tiempo y no ha hecho la cena. Pide comida típica del distrito pesquero para dos, luego de comprobar que Prim ha sido invitada a cenar en casa de sus vecinos. Se viste con algo cómodo y espera, a su madre, al delivery y a que los pensamientos dejen de arremolinarse en su cabeza.

...

— ¿Hola? — consulta con el audífono en la oreja, nadie llama nunca al teléfono de la casa

— Estás viva — chillan al otro lado de la línea — ¿por qué no contestas mis mensajes Kitty Kat?

— He abandonado mi móvil en silencio y no lo he encontrado aún — miente, a medias, porque el aparato está en silencio si, dentro del cajón de su mesilla de noche desde hace cuatro días.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Peeta?

— No...No quiero hablar de ello Maddie — suspira, tampoco ha entrado a la estúpida página de citas, no sabe si el habrá llamado o enviado mensajes, no quiere mirar.

— Voy para allá — musita su amiga y corta antes de que ella pueda decir algo.

Prepara limonada y bocadillos. Arregla un poco su habitación y vigila que su hermana respire. Baja las escaleras y solo tiene que esperar cinco minutos más antes de que la chica toque el timbre.

— Sabes que podrías matarte conduciendo tan rápido ¿verdad?

— No vine tan rápido — se ve abrazada por la chica y el aroma a rosas le hace fruncir el ceño.

— Tu casa está al otro lado y solo pasaron quince minutos.

Se desahoga con su amiga. Le cuenta que Darius no la deja en paz, le cuenta de Delly, de Peeta. Le relata con lujo de detalles como fue la cita con el rubio y lo extraño que resultó el que se conocieran de antemano. Madge lo nota, Katniss se ilumina al hablar de aquel otro chico, pero no dice nada. Sabes que si lo hace, ella levantará sus muros y le será imposible volver al decir algo sobre él. La rubia por su parte no deja de hablar de Gale, de cómo le trata, lo bien que besa o lo mal que estaba por no haberse rendido antes. Meriendan, ríen y por un buen rato Katniss olvida todos los problemas que rondan en su cabeza.

— ¿Dices que no has visto tu móvil en cuatro días? ¿Y si Peeta envío mensajes?

— ¿Y si Darius los envío? — Refuta ella mirando el cajón en el que está oculto el aparato.

— Los veré por ti — se ofrece poniéndose de pie — ¿Dónde está? — La castaña señala el cajón de su escritorio —ok... veamos...

— No quiero verlo — se oculta tras su cojín — ¿Qué dicen?

— Hay 10 míos y cuatro de Gale que dicen lo que imaginas... oh... Gale debería haberle roto las manos al idiota — ve a la castaña suspirar —insiste en que debes ir al verle hoy...

— ¿Y Peeta? — No quiere sonar ilusionada pero Madge nota el brillo en los ojos plateados.

— Mmmm solo tienes dos, pero supongo que esos no importan bloquea el teléfono y vuelve a guardarlo.

— ¡Madge! — se pone en pie y busca el teléfono.

 _Peeta [ ]. Hey, finalmente llegué a la boda… fue una tarde genial Katniss, espero volver a verte pronto…_

 _Peeta [ ]. Todo bien?_

Madge ve como las mejillas de Katniss adquieren un tono bordo casi al instante y se pone a reír como una desquiciada. Katniss intenta defenderse, decir lo que sea pero nada parece hacer menguar la risa de su amiga así que se le une. Pasan un buen rato y Madge acaba yendo cuando el sol está ocultándose.

Toma una ducha rápida. Oye el móvil cuando está secando su cuerpo y supone que Madge ha olvidado algo, pero ahí está de nuevo aquel nombre. Está cansada de sufrir se dice así que aun con el cabello empapado se pone una blusa simple de tirantes sobre el brazier, unos jeans que cubren la ropa interior de encaje, toma su móvil y su cartera y se va de casa.

Camina sin mirar mucho alrededor, textea a Darius que va en camino a su casa y a su madre que estará con Madge un rato y guarda el móvil en el bolsillo del jean. No sabe que dirá, solo quiere que acabe, se dio cuenta hace mucho que Darius no era para ella, solo que estaba demasiado asustada como para dejarle ir. Una persona cualquiera habría dejado a un tipo luego de que no le prestase atención por meses, pero ella quería que estuviera ahí para ella, aun cuando su relación estuviese tan rota. Jamás admitiría que el que Darius le metiese los cuernos fue incluso sanador, no, jamás lo diría porque él no tenía derecho a lastimarla así, ella valía mucho más que eso.

Saluda al guardia del bloque de departamentos, el hombre sonríe y dice que hace mucho que no se pasaba por ahí. Katniss apenas asiente y sube al elevador, aprieta el siete y suspira largamente intentando acomodar en su cabeza el lío de pensamientos. Toca dos veces y ahí está él, mostrando los músculos que ha ganado gracias a la Academia, vestido solo con unos jeans holgados. Intenta besar su mejilla pero ella le evita y se interna en el pequeño departamento.

— Que bueno que vinieras bonita realmente creo que…

— Alto — toma una gran bocanada de aire intentando infundirse valor — no me digas bonita, vas a escucharme, luego te escucharé y me iré… y esto habrá terminado para siempre.

— Katniss...

— Darius no volveré contigo — se sienta en el mullido sofá — podías haber cortado conmigo y luego acostarte con ella, podrías haber elegido a cualquier chica pero te acostaste con alguien de mi universidad, alguien con quien podría haberme topado en cualquier momento… Te estabas morreando con ella en el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga ¿Darius realmente esperas que perdone todo eso y vuelva contigo? ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? — Darius no alcanza a notar si ella está enfadada, su tono de voz apenas denota algo de tristeza.

— Katniss, lo siento no hay mucho más que pueda decir, fui un idiota y te hice daño pero Delly fue solo un desliz yo te quiero — intenta tomar su mano pero ella se aleja en el sofá — quiero demostrarte que no será igual.

— Darius no fue un desliz no me mientas — mira la pared frente a ellos, una foto de ambos en el Siete les sonríe desde un marco de madera — llevabas meses distante antes de que te encontrara con ella en el cuarto de Madge — aquel evento se repite en su cabeza — no quería creer que serías capaz pero no digas que fue un desliz vale, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella mientras aun estabas conmigo?

— Yo…

— Aguarda, no quiero saberlo — los ojos grises observan con pena los ojos ambarinos — no te amo y no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que me contactes nunca más Darius.

— Katniss…

— No quiero tener que recurrir a la policía D. solo sigue con tu vida.

Sale del departamento y baja los siete pisos por las escaleras porque el elevador estaba tardándose demasiado. Se siente con energía, como si se hubiese liberado de un enorme peso. Se despide con alegría del guardia y sale a la calle con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro hasta que ve quien viene por el sendero hacia la puerta que acaba de atravesar.

— Serías tan amable de sostener la puerta por favor — la rubia muchacha pestañea exageradamente mientras sonríe, tiene varias bolsas en una mano y dos cafés en un portavasos en la otra, puede leer los nombres escritos en los vasos de cartón y se le eriza el vello de los brazos, un desliz dijo él.

— Seguro — asiente aun en shock— ¿Vives aquí? — Se reprende mentalmente, no le importa.

— Ajam, en el quinto — sonríe — Me suenas familiar ¿También vives aquí?

— Nop — musita — adiós.

Tropieza con el primer escalón pero no alcanza a caer. Se siente enferma, no puede creer que como culmen la chica viviese dos pisos más abajo. Parecía una burla, una increíble burla. Camina tambaleándose unas tres o cuatro cuadras, solo quiere llegar a casa y dormir, despertar al otro día habiendo olvidado todo acerca de Darius. Choca contra alguien y acaba en el suelo, le duele el trasero y está segura de que se raspó una mano pero no tiene fuerzas para levantarse.

— Lo siento — alguien aparece en su campo de visión, le extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse — ¿Katniss? — Se arrodilla frente a ella y los ojos azules lucen preocupados.

— ¿Peeta?

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Es tarde para estar sola en la calle — le ayuda a levantarse — Estás pálida…

— Iba a casa — musita intentando entender dónde está — creo que fui hacia el otro lado.

— Ven subamos, te haré un té, no luces bien.

— No quiero molestarte.

— No es molestia… a Clove le encantan las visitas.

— ¿Clove? — estaba segura de que él había dicho que estaba soltero, no soportaría más en un solo día.

— Ya verás — le dedica una sonrisa cálida y aun tomados de la mano entran al edificio del rubio.

— ¿Dónde estamos? Me refiero a la dirección, no reconozco el vecindario — se siente avergonzada.

— Mmm a dos cuadras de la Av. Capitolio por la septuagésimo cuarta.

— Oh… solo me desvié unas cuadras, casi somos vecinos — le sonríe, intentando no parecer lo destruida que se siente por dentro.

— ¿Vives cerca? ¿Qué hacías por aquí a esta hora? Es… algo peligroso — suben unos cuantos pisos por elevador y están frente al apartamento B en un santiamén — bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

— Wow— es un apartamento cálido, pequeño pero repleto de detalles, escucha un agudo ladrido y ve a una pequeña bola de pelo negro azabache acercarse a ella moviendo el rabo enérgicamente — ¿Clove?

— Katniss esta es Clove, Clove ella es Katniss — la castaña se pone en cuclillas para acariciar al cachorro de retriever que parece sumamente feliz con su presencia — puedes cargarla— pone una tetera y enciende la hornalla.

— Es preciosa — la toma en brazos y su humor parece mejorar instantáneamente — no creí que fueras un amante de los perros — le deja lamerle la mejilla riendo un poco por las cosquillas.

— Me la dieron mis hermanos cuando me fui de casa, para que no estuviera solo — le sonríe y Katniss no puede pensar en alguien más con una sonrisa tan cálida — ¿Té de menta?

— Si, lo que tu tomes está bien — se sienta en una silla al otro lado de la isla donde él está, aun con la perrita en brazos — ¿Volvías de trabajar?

— Sip…

— Yo de hablar con mi ex — se dio cuenta de que Peeta era lo suficientemente educado para no insistir en porque se encontraron a las once de la noche fuera de su casa pero ella sentía que debía decirle, aunque no supiera muy bien porque.

— Oh… ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — le entrega una humeante taza de infusión.

— Mmmm — bebe un sorbo de té y le sabe a gloria aun con el calor que hace en el Doce en esta época — ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Darius? — antes de su cita en el bosque, cuando aún no le había puesto un rostro al tal Peeta — de que lo habíamos dejado porque él…

— Lo recuerdo…

— Y... ¿recuerdas que el último día de universidad fuimos a una cafetería y yo vi a una chica en tu cámara?

— Delly Cartwright.

— Pues ella era… la chica con quien Darius salía — él se sorprende, ella alza los hombros intentando restarle importancia — él seguía insistiendo en que debíamos vernos, intentar arreglarlo todo así que vine a verle, vive a tres cuadras de aquí.

— Lo siento Katniss — intenta rozar su mano pero ella la quita de la mesa acariciando la bola de pelo que se ha quedado dormida en su regazo.

— Dijo que estaba arrepentido, yo le dije que ya no me importaba y me encontré con la chica cuando salía… resulta que vive dos pisos más abajo — bebe otro sorbo — supongo que estaba en shock por eso estaba tan perdida cuando me encontraste.

— Es… increíble — pasa una mano por el cabello rubio claramente ofuscado.

— No me importa — insiste ella volviendo a poner su mano sobre la mesa, esperando que él intenté volver a tomarla — solo fue demasiado que intentara mentirme con tantas ganas… con un poco de suerte ya no volverá a meterse en mi vida —fija su mirada en los ojos azul tormenta — lo siento estoy amargando por completo tu noche.

— No digas eso, estaba preocupado por ti — se ruboriza apenas y Katniss sonríe — lamento que pasaras por eso Kat…

— También yo, pero — hace una pequeña pausa — estaré bien — sonríe y Peeta también, se siente tranquila hasta que su móvil suena — Hola… Prim, estoy bien, no… no estoy con él Prim volveré en un rato ¿sí? adiós…

— ¿Tu hermana?

— Sip — rueda los ojos — aparentemente mayor que yo para gritarme al teléfono — ríen un poco.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? Es tarde para caminar y el Mustang está aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio.

— No quiero molestarte, puedo pedir un taxi, has hecho demasiado por mi hoy.

— Insisto — sonríe y toma de un pequeño instante las llaves — de paso tu sales a dar una vuelta — acaricia la cabeza de Clove aun en brazos de Katniss.

La pequeña mascota ladra emocionada al ver a Peeta tomar su arnés y correa. Conversan de temas banales mientras Clove da un par de vueltas por el césped y huele tres veces el mismo árbol. Katniss no dice nada sobre lo emocionada que está por subirse a semejante automóvil, pero él parece notarlo porque da una vuelta grande antes de dejarla frente a la entrada de su casa.

— Gracias por encontrarme — musita ella viéndole a los ojos — también por traerme a casa y, por la compañía.

— Cuando quieras — sonríe.

— ¿El viernes que viene por ejemplo?

— Claro — pone en marcha el coche — te envío un mensaje…

— Prometo contestar…

* * *

 **Lo siento! Esto debería haber estado aquí el miércoles pero tengo demasiado trabajo estas semanas asi que esta complicado. Hasta la semana que viene.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y a quienes han dejado sus reviews. Nos leemos!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **Aviso. Contiene Lemon (escenas para adultos explícitas). Todos sabemos las restricciones de edad que eso implica, así que si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo, no me culpes insensato! Jajaja.**

* * *

 **.Chapter IV.**

Se sentía sumamente confundida. Habían tenido al menos treinta citas después de la del bosque y él apenas si la había vuelto a besar, pero nunca habían llegado más allá. Madge rió cuando se lo dijo así que no volvió a sacar el tema pero le preocupaba que él creyera que aún estaba enamorada de Darius. Madge dijo que le preguntara y Katniss bufó y cambió el tema.

Fueron al cine, a distintas cafeterías en el centro, alguna que otra cena informal y pasaron una tarde juntos en Sae's. Su rubia amiga decía que eso no contaba como cita pero Katniss replicó que la cafetería estaba desierta y se pasaron la tarde hablando e incluso la alcanzó hasta su casa así que si contaba como una cita. Dos meses de citas, de quizás tomarse las manos, de algún beso de despedida. No tenían quince años, Katniss no sabía qué demonios estaba mal.

— Creo que estas exagerando, quizás decidió que debían conocerse un poco más antes de morrearse y cambiar de base sabes... — sopla con teatralidad sus uñas recién pintadas de rosa pastel.

— Quizás crea que realmente hay algo malo conmigo.

— Algo está mal contigo cariño — ríe aún más cuando la castaña la golpea con el cojín rosa en la cabeza.

— No como tu ¿cierto? que ya has pasado a segunda base con mi vecino — Las mejillas de Madge se ruborizan de inmediato y sus ojos azules se abren de par en par.

— ¿Co-cómo has sabido eso?

— Gale es bueno para guardar secretos, con todo el mundo pero no conmigo — se mira las uñas de un agradable verde musgo — me pregunto... cosas.

— Oh cielos — se avergüenza aún más ocultando el rostro que antes Katniss había usado como arma — iba a contarte pero...

— No necesitaba saberlo — chilla la castaña poniendo una mueca de asco que hace reír a su amiga — créeme.

— Realmente pienso que le gustas... a Peeta — ahora es Katniss la de las mejillas rosadas — creo que simplemente está dándote tiempo para procesar al horrible ex novio cuyo nombre no diré y la espantosa manera en la que te puso los... —hace con la mano el símbolo de cuernos—quizás... deberías ser la que de él primer paso.

— ¿Tú crees? — Madge le tiende el móvil — ¿ahora? — la chica asiente.

 _Katniss. Hola! Cómo estás?_

 _Peeta. Hey! Bien y tu?_

 _Katniss. Bien. Estás libre el viernes?_

 _Peeta. Mmmm debería consultar mi agenda inexistente… Tengo una boda a las 9, pero podemos vernos, qué planes tienes Sinsajo?_

 _Katniss. No lo sé jaja._

 _Peeta. El lago? Hace bastante no vamos…_

 _Katniss. Dicen que lloverá pero si, es una buena idea._

 _Peeta. En el Doce llueve poco jaja, quieres que pase por ti? A las 3?_

 _Katniss. Mamá me presta la camioneta, nos vemos ahí :)_

Faltan diez minutos para las tres y ahí está ella con unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes con vuelo que cubre por debajo de su trasero. El pequeño morral de cuero con una manta, sodas bien frías y su tableta gráfica. Ha aparcado en el mismo sitio que la última vez, hace poco más de dos meses. Se sienta en la caja del vehículo y da algunos retoques a un dibujo abstracto al que ha dedicado horas los últimos días. Sonríe al ver aparecer por la carretera el carro del rubio.

Peeta estaciona el mustang debajo de un enorme árbol y sonríe al verla saludando de pie desde la parte trasera de la camioneta. Le ayuda a bajar, posicionando estratégicamente sus manos en las caderas de la chica y alejándose en cuanto ella toca el suelo. Caminan el trecho hasta el lago uno al lado del otro, sin siquiera rozarse. No hay silencios incómodos pero Katniss no puede dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Madge, en lo que ella misma dijo y se frustra. Peeta toma fotos a unos cuantos pasos de ella, falta poco para que empiecen las clases y el otoño, y eso en el bosque se nota y es muy bello. Sabe que le está tomando algunas a ella por eso se fuerza a lucir enfocada en el boceto en su tableta.

— Luzco bien — parece realmente asombrado, a ella le asusta verle arrojarse sobre la manta, realmente estaba concentrada.

— Aún es un boceto — murmura mirándole de reojo — ¿podré ver las fotos? — Él niega sonriendo — no es justo — abandona la tableta y estira las manos intentando tomar la cámara de las manos del rubio pero la quita de su alcance y termina sobre él a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

— Hola — tiene una voz grave, el aliento cálido le hace cosquillas — no te entregaré mi cámara Katni…

Los labios de la castaña se posan en los suyos, le sorprende pero cierra los ojos y le corresponde soltando la cámara y llevando las manos a las caderas de la castaña. El beso apenas dura unos instantes. Peeta abre los ojos y ella está sonriendo, le enseña su captura y se levanta de encima de él con gracia. Empieza un cómico trote en el que Katniss toma la delantera con la cámara en la mano y corre en círculos alrededor de la manta intentando ver las imágenes en el carrete. El rubio le sigue el paso y tropieza con ella cuando la chica se ha cansado de corretear. Acaban sobre el césped ella debajo del ojiazul que le mira con una sonrisa de medio lado que le acelera el pulso. Katniss está segura de que algo salió de los labios de él pero no entendió el qué y ya lo ha olvidado porque ahora besa los suyos con suavidad y ella se apega sin tomar en cuenta las grandes gotas que empiezan a caer.

Lo notan cuando ya es una cortina de lluvia. Toman todo y corren el camino de vuelta a la entrada. Un trueno llena el silencio del bosque y Peeta le ruega que tenga cuidado al volver, ella a besarle de nuevo pero él desvía el rostro besando su mejilla, alejándose hacia el mustang. Katniss bufa, arroja todas sus pertenencias en el asiento del conductor y se sube. Peeta ha salido con rapidez, apenas puede ver las luces de la parte trasera de lo lejos que ya ha llegado. Ella está inmóvil. Aún siente el tacto suave pero firme de Peeta en su muslo, subiendo hasta anclarse en su cintura.

Llega a casa casi una hora más tarde, ha ido lento, por la lluvia y porque su estado no le permitía prestar demasiada atención a la carretera. Siente electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Recuerda la sensación, con Darius, y le aterra un poco pero no se deja llevar por el sentimiento. Se da una ducha, abre por completo la ventana de su cuarto y se dispone a pasar en papel el retrato que inició en el lago. El olor a lluvia le pone de buen humor, le calma.

— Katniss — Prim abre la puerta del cuarto de su hermana que le mira con susto — Katniss — suena exasperada, la castaña se quita los auriculares — ¿cómo puedes abstraerte tanto?

— Lo siento, ¿qué ocurre patito?

— Hay un chico en la puerta — parece sorprendida — rubio, de ojos azules — Katniss abre los ojos de par en par — dice que se llama Peeta y… que lo siente — Prim parece algo confundida y enojada, claramente su hermana mayor tiene un secreto que no le ha contado.

— ¿Peeta? — toma su teléfono — mierda — tiene cinco llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, baja corriendo las escaleras. — lo siento.

— Estás bien — se ve envuelta por los fuertes brazos del rubio está empapado y frío, pero se siente cálido en su abrazo.

— Lo… lo siento — repite ella.

— Ejem — Peeta la suelta y ella voltea a ver a su hermana que los observa con picardía — Estaré en casa de Rue.

— Puedo llevarte — menciona la castaña evitando mirar a Peeta — si me das unos minutos…

— Rory también va y Gale se ofreció a llevarnos… recuerda que mamá no viene hasta mañana — le guiña un ojo y azota la puerta al salir, Katniss bufa.

— Supongo que esa es tu hermanita — contiene la risa — lamento haberme aparecido en tu casa Katniss…

— Estás empapado Peeta…

— Larga historia…

— Te daré ropa seca vamos — le toma de la mano y suben las escaleras — el baño — señala una puerta a la mitad del pasillo — hay toallas limpias en el buró bajo el lavabo.

— Gracias — desaparece dentro de una habitación y toca la puerta minutos después — gracias de nuevo — le sonríe, Katniss desvía la mirada del torso desnudo.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — Él niega y el cabello húmedo salpica gotas por la alfombra — Tu cámara está aquí — luce apenada— ¿no podías esperar a mañana para venir a por ella? ¿Es la cámara que usas para el trabajo?

— Es un alivio que esté aquí — la toma de las manos de la chica y ocupa un lugar a su lado en la cama — pero no estoy aquí por ella… aunque sí es una cámara importante, fue la primera que compre con mi dinero — le sonríe, pero ella sigue mirándole con intriga.

— No entiendo…

— No contestabas tu teléfono y en las noticias pasaron un accidente, una camioneta que se desvío del camino… estaba muerto de miedo — suspira pasando una mano por el espeso cabello — la boda se canceló y Jace se llevó el mustang para recoger las cosas y no podía esperarlo.

— Realmente lo siento Peeta — se sonroja apoyando su frente en el hombro de él — estaba dibujando y no presto atención a nada más.

— Así que dibujando — lo había notado, en las manos llenas de gris grafito, en el folio que se empeñaba en ocultar debajo de la almohada — ¿y qué es?

— No puedes verlo — intenta arrojarse sobre la almohada pero él es más rápido, se levanta de la cama con el dibujo a medio hacer en sus manos — ¡no está terminado!

— Tienes talento Katniss Everdeen — pasa los dedos por los trazos — creí que no te gustaba pintar, ensuciarte las manos.

— Era…un obsequio — se pone en pie frente a él y le quita el dibujo de las manos dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Para mí? — parece realmente sorprendido, quizás porque él recuerda cómo ella le dijo que no le gustaba demasiado regalar su arte, que solo lo hacía a personas especiales — ¿Es para mí? — sonríe con soltura y a Katniss le da calor.

— Ya no, lo arruinaste — chilla bajito dándole la espalda, evitando que él vea lo sonrojada que está.

— Te gusto…

— ¿Qué? — se eriza por completo al escuchar eso de sus labios.

— Realmente te gusto — ríe quedamente volteándola y besándola.

— Claro que me gustas — los ojos azules se funden con los grises y Katniss da un pequeño chillido — Lo sabía — Peeta se sorprende alejándose un paso, ella se sienta abatida en la cama y él le sigue — creías que estaba usándote para olvidarme de Darius.

— Noo, no era eso… bueno si — sincera el chico — sobre todo luego de la noche en la que te encontré vagando frente a mí casa.

— No es así — el rubio da un respingo, Katniss se ha sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le mira fijamente.

— Katniss…

— Peeta realmente me gustas…

Comienza un beso que lejos de transmitir el cariño que siente por el chico, demuestra algo más profundo y que pronto descubre él también siente, deseo. Cruza los brazos detrás de su cuello apegándose al fornido cuerpo, acariciando apenas los rubios cabellos. Las manos de Peeta toman su cintura y la apegan a él. Deja de besar sus labios para pasar a su cuello y una exclamación surge desde el fondo de su garganta cuando las manos de él trepan hasta sus senos. Se separan apenas para quitar la ropa del otro. La blusa de Katniss desaparece de la vista de Peeta que se apresura a deshacerse también del sostén. Ella acaricia la piel de porcelana por debajo de la camiseta que le ha prestado, despertando cada terminación nerviosa del chico, haciéndole estremecerse por el roce de sus dedos mientras desliza fuera del camino la estorbosa tela.

Se besan de nuevo y les falta aire. Apenas alcanzan a recuperarlo antes de intentar robarlo de los labios del otro. Peeta pasa un buen rato descubriendo el cuerpo de la chica. Recorre su columna y cuenta sus costillas mientras imparte besos por el cuello y los pechos de la chica que suspira y gime suavemente ante las caricias. Ella no se queda atrás, dedica el mismo tiempo que él en una zona que realmente necesita auxilio. Desliza sus manos por el plano abdomen del rubio hasta llegar a los shorts que le ha cedido. Un gruñido escapa de él cuando ella se encarga de iniciar un vaivén con una mano en su erección. Vuelve a besarla y susurra algo sobre igualdad de condiciones.

La cabeza de Katniss está sumida en una bruma de la que explotan burbujas cuando dos dedos se cuelan por entre sus bragas hasta llegar a su zona erógena. No sabe cuándo él ha quedado sobre ella sobre la cama antes llena de distintos lápices. Peeta está entre sus piernas y sus ásperas manos acarician con delicadeza sus caderas. Desliza por sus piernas el pequeño short de mezclilla junto a las bragas y le observa. Katniss enrojece aún más si es posible pero no se cubre, lo desea. No a Darius ni por Darius, a Peeta por ser Peeta, el tierno chico que caminó bajo la tormenta solo para asegurarse de que ella estaba a salvo. Se demora un segundo, sigue el brillante envoltorio que acaba sobre la alfombra junto a sus bragas.

Se aferra a la espalda del chico y gime su nombre. Le desespera la lentitud con la que inicia aquel vaivén. Siente el calor irradiando de su entrepierna y aquel débil contacto no hace más que infundir calor al resto de su cuerpo. Poco a poco el vaivén se hace más y más intenso, ella gime más alto de lo que debiera y él responde llegando más dentro de ella si eso fuese posible. Él suspira su nombre más de una vez, lo que le excita pero no es hasta que sus miradas se cruzan que ella siente lo fuerte que es la conexión. Gime su nombre al oído cuando sus cuerpos se contraen ante el clímax. Jadean, Peeta se retira suavemente y se acuesta a su lado y ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

Se siente idiota, ahora que ha terminado. Sabe que con decirle que le gustaba y haberle besado habría sido suficiente. ¿Luciría ahora como una chica desesperada? Realmente no quería que él pensase que solo estaba usándolo. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza pero no puede quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— Katniss — es un susurro ronco, está quedándose dormido, ella se queda quieta sintiendo como le acaricia la melena — estás pensando demasiado.

— ¿Qué? — alza la vista viéndole sorprendida, Peeta le atrae del mentón y le besa suavemente.

— Podía oírte maquinar en tu cabeza preciosa — se sonroja, apoyando la frente en su pecho desnudo, él no deja de acariciar su cabello y eso está adormilándola — ha sido un día fantástico, no lo pienses demasiado.

— Peeta…

— Te quiero Sinsajo…

— También te quiero señor Polaroid.

* * *

 **Tachán, se terminó.**

 **Gracias por todos los reviews, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado este fic.**

 **No sé cuándo volveré a subir algo o sobre que jaja pero al menos esto queda rondando por aquí.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
